Choices in Life or Death
by AJP
Summary: Mike faces down his fears while the Galaxy Rangers face down a monster


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk Also I've brought in the Time Force Rangers and given Kim and Wes a family connection of cousins and spot the Star Wars reference.  
  
H3 align=centerChoices in Life and DeathBr By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PRecently the Rangers suffered a loss as the original Yellow Ranger Trini was killed in action. However a new Ranger has filled the gap, Dawn, the sister of Dana and Ryan Mitchell, has taken her place.  
  
PMichael Corbett, the Magna Defender, stood and watched his brother and friends muck around and enjoy life. Despite the smile plastered to his face, all he felt was cold inside. For Mike it had been the same for several months now, ever since his return from the dead that is. At the end of last year he had died saving his brother and the Galaxy Rangers from their current enemy and for over six months he had been dead. Then he was returned to life and now all he wants is to die again, if only to feel something.  
  
PIt isn't that he doesn't feel glad to be alive, its just after dying nothing seems real and no one really understands. Sure, he talked to Kendrix, who had died and came back and Adam also, who had died and returned from the grave. But still none of them could understand the pain and the emptiness he felt. He was startled out of his thinking by a football narrowly missing his head and he looked up to see Leo, looking rather embarrassed, jogging towards him.  
  
P"Sorry Mike, I guess I threw that a little harder than I intended" Leo apologised.  
  
PBending down Mike picked up the ball and threw it back to his brother and replied. "It's okay, just watch it next time".  
  
P"I will, are you sure you don't want to join us?" Leo asked.  
  
P"No I'm okay here, you go have fun" Mike answered.  
  
PShaking his head Leo turned and returned to the game he was playing with the others, leaving Mike alone until a girl about his own age walked up beside him.  
  
P"It's not easy being alone." the girl said.  
  
P"Hello Trianna, what are you doing here?" Mike asked.  
  
PThe Silver Zeo Ranger replied. "I saw you on your own and thought you could use some company."  
  
P"This coming from someone who spends no time with the Rangers" Mike said.  
  
P"I prefer my own company and from observing you, it would seem you also prefer that." Trianna replied.  
  
P"What is that supposed to mean?" Mike asked.  
  
P"It is simply an observation. From what I have learned of you, that before your death you were full of life, lived it to the fullest. And now I hear them say that you are a mere shell of your former self. Barely existing" Trianna stated.  
  
P"Well, whoever said that is wrong, I'm just in a period of serious adjustment. I mean, I've just returned to life for the second time after having died and it's difficult." Mike said.  
  
P"Then perhaps if you were to talk to someone and not be cold and distant from the people who care." Trianna answered.  
  
P"That is rich coming from you, who barely says two words to any of the other Rangers and when you do say more it is to insult Dulcea." Mike said.  
  
P"In Dulcea's case I respect who she once was, but now she is just a child and she, Justin and Dawn should not be involved in this at all" Trianna answered.  
  
PAs Mike looked at her he swore he could of seen some kind of pain cross her face, but it was gone so fast that he dismissed it. Instead he said. "Why shouldn't they be involved, all of them have the skills and the abilities to be a Ranger and they have proved themselves worthy?"  
  
P"They are children and this isn't a game. They get hurt and they could die and I don't want another child's death on my conscience." Trianna said a little louder than intended.  
  
PMike blinked as he realised he'd found a chink in her emotional armour. "What happened?"  
  
PTrianna hesitated and then without another word she turned and left Mike alone. Inside the Power Chamber a hand moved away from the Viewing Globe controls and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
P"It seems Mike has unintentionally made a breakthrough with Trianna." Zordon said.  
  
P"Yes, perhaps it will help and in time she might actually reveal all and try to get on with the Rangers" Zedd answered.  
  
P"And also perhaps Mike will get help from Trianna in return. He has been rather distant since his return" Zordon said.  
  
PZedd nodded and returned to his work. Across the universe the Emperor prepared for his latest assault.  
  
P"Obliterator, the time has come for you to attack again. You've already tested the Lightspeed Rangers. Now I want you to attack the Galaxy Rangers and this time wipe them out. And Obliterator, fail and I will wipe you out. Are we clear?" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Yes master, we are perfectly clear. I will not fail. The Galaxy Rangers will fall and so will begin your conquest of Earth." Obliterator said.  
  
PWith that Obliterator vanished to Earth intent on completing his masters mission and obliterating the Rangers. Back on Earth the Galaxy Rangers had finished their game and were busying tucking into food prepared by the two female Galaxy Rangers.  
  
P"I tell you Kendrix, you missed your calling you should have been a cook." Damon joked.  
  
P"Sorry, I think I'll leave the cooking to Kai. I just wanted to try my hand at cooking for a change." Kendrix replied.  
  
P"Well, it all looks delicious." Leo said.  
  
PKendrix blushed at the attention and was about to reply when a scream interrupted her. The six looked up to see a monster causing chaos.  
  
P"So much for a nice quiet day." Kai muttered as he jumped to his feet.  
  
P"Get everyone to safety! Then we can morph and take care of this guy." Mike said.  
  
PThe others nodded and following Mike's direction, the six headed in different directions as they moved people out of the park. Soon they were the only people left in the park.  
  
P"Okay whoever, it's just you and us now, get ready for a beating" Leo said.  
  
P"I am so scared, Ranger" Obliterator muttered as he fired a burst of energy at the Rangers who scattered in all directions.  
  
P"Leo, next time lets morph before you annoy the guy trying to kill us'." Maya said.  
  
P"Check, don't annoy the monster. Lets do it guys, Go Galactic." Leo called out.  
  
PThe five Rangers assumed the morphing stance and in a burst of energy the five morphed. Then Mike brought his own morphers together and transformed into the Magna Defender.  
  
P"Now the odds are a bit more in our favour." Kendrix said.  
  
P"Oh morphed or not, you're still in trouble Rangers." Obliterator snarled.  
  
PThen, before the Rangers could prepare, he was upon them punching and kicking at the Rangers, who were knocked in every direction. The Rangers retaliated with moves of their own and then they heard a voice over their communicators.  
  
P"Rangers this is Zordon, you must disengage. Your foe is Obliterator, an all-powerful monster who is almost impossible to stop," Zordon told them.  
  
PHearing those words Mike tensed up and took a step away from the fight as he felt that familiar wave of fear creep into him. Even as he did so, Obliterator grabbed Maya by the throat and started to choke her.  
  
P"Mike, use your blaster. It's the only thing that might save Maya." Leo shouted.  
  
PMike didn't hear. He was too busy listening to his inner demons and with a howl of frustration the blaster appeared in his hands. He fired and it smacked into Oblite-rator's hand. He dropped Maya, who crawled out of the way and was helped to rejoin the others by Kendrix.  
  
P"A good shot Magna Defender, but you will need a lot more power to destroy me." Obliterator said.  
  
P"Guys, lets go for the lights of Orion." Leo said.  
  
PNodding and with a surge of energy the five called upon the lights powers. The five quickly charged towards Obliterator who merely looked bored and then knocked the five away.  
  
P"Rangers, this is Zordon. Return to the Power Chamber at once." Zordon said speaking over their communicators.  
  
P"But Zordon, what about the monster?" Kai asked.  
  
P"I doubt he is going anywhere. Rangers, you must regroup and prepare yourselves for this foe." Zordon insisted.  
  
P"Zordon's right. We need to get organised, but we'll be back." Kendrix said.  
  
PWith that the six Rangers fled, leaving Obliterator to gloat and say. "Look Angel Grove at your protectors how they flee. Soon all the Rangers will fall before my might".  
  
PBack at the Power Chamber an angry Leo turned to his brother and said. "What happened out there? If you had hesitated any more Maya could have died."  
  
P"What does it matter? I acted and Maya is alive" Mike replied.  
  
P"What sort of answer is that? You could act like you actually care." Leo snapped back.  
  
P"I do care. Its just I have things on my mind more important than others." Mike answered.  
  
P"Mike, this doesn't sound like you, I mean you've always cared more about other people than yourself ever since I've known you." Maya said.  
  
P"Well, people change and so have my priorities" Mike answered.  
  
P"Mike, please let us help. If you'd just let us help" Leo said.  
  
PIn a more even tone and more relaxed Mike replied. "I don't think you can. I think this is something that I have to get through on my own".  
  
PLeo sighed. He knew that his brother was right, but instead of protesting her replied and said. "Okay, but we're here if you need us."  
  
P"I know little brother and I'm grateful." Mike answered.  
  
P"Mike, there is a solution to your personal crisis. The planet Phaedos is where the Rangers faced their test for the great power and while you do not seek that you could undergo a trial designed to bring your mental and physical spirit into harmony once more." Zordon told him.  
  
P"Who will guide me or show me the correct path?" Mike asked.  
  
P"I will" Dulcea said. "I know you all see me as a child, but I am still the Guardian of the Great Power and wise beyond my teenage years. We'll go to the plateau and use some techniques I learned from a wise man in a galaxy far, far away. If they can't help you, then nothing will short of continuing on this self pity path." Dulcea said.  
  
P"I'm ready to face the challenge. I'm not afraid, nothing scares me anymore." Mike answered confidently.  
  
P"You should be scared, cos you might die again. Can you face that possibility again?" Dulcea asked seriously.  
  
P"Having died twice, I can face dying again." Mike answered.  
  
P"Then lets go" Dulcea said and before anyone could say a farewell, Mike and Dulcea teleported out.  
  
P"Talk about your quick exits." Damon said.  
  
P"Tell me about it, but while Mike faces his trials, what are we going to do about Obliterator?" Kai said.  
  
P"First thing Alpha contact Adam and have him report here at once." Zordon said.  
  
P"Will do, Zordon." Alpha replied.  
  
P"We don't need Adam's help. We can do this on our own" Leo said.  
  
P"Leo, don't be stupid, we need help and this is a Galaxy Ranger problem. Adam is a Galaxy Ranger." Kendrix said quickly.  
  
P"I don't mean it how it sounds. Adam has enough on his mind at the moment without having to worry about this." Leo said.  
  
P"Leo, a Ranger problem is a Ranger problem and I wouldn't be much of a Ranger if I ignored your need for help" I said.  
  
P"Adam, when did you get here?" Maya asked.  
  
P"Just as Kendrix told Leo not to be stupid." I said amused.  
  
P"Look man, I didn't mean anything by it. I know that you're busy and got a lot of stuff going on in your life." Leo said.  
  
P"I know, but being a Ranger is important. So where's Mike and what's going on?" Adam said.  
  
P"He's on Phaedos with Dulcea. They've gone there so Mike so can undertake several trials to restore him to physical and mental health." Maya explained.  
  
P"Oh, so. What's the situation?" Adam asked.  
  
P"Obliterator is back and has started attacking the Galaxy Rangers. I called you here to assist them." Zordon said.  
  
P"Cool, I can handle that. I might have to duck out on occasion since I'm working." Adam said.  
  
P"That's okay, but at least we know you'll be there. Now if we knew Mike was okay." Leo said.  
  
PMeanwhile Mike arrived in total darkness. There was a rustle of movement beside him and he half turned and there was the sound of something striking something else. He flinched as light erupted all around him. Blinking at the sudden brightness, he saw Dulcea, still physically the fifteen year old she had been when they left Earth, but there was a change as if she had changed in someway unknown to him. And it showed as she spoke.  
  
P"Welcome to Phaedos. Welcome to my home." she said.  
  
P"So we're here. What do we do now?" Mike asked.  
  
P"I shall call upon the spirits to guide you. However while I do this you must sleep. The trials ahead will be difficult and taxing." Dulcea said.  
  
PMike would have argued, but he realised that he was tired and he had barely laid down when he was asleep. Meanwhile Dulcea slipped out of the room and into another enclosure. Stepping into the darkened room she blinked at the darkness. "I'm here." she said.  
  
P"Welcome home, child. Is he prepared for the challenges?" the voice asked.  
  
P"He sounds certain that he is ready, but I hear the fear in his voice." Dulcea answered.  
  
P"Good he should fear, for he must fail these test. You must make sure of it, my young apprentice," the voice said.  
  
P"Yes, I will. He will fail or he will die. Either way our side wins." Dulcea said.  
  
PBack on Earth, unaware of what was transpiring on Phaedos, Mike's brothers Leo stared into space waiting and praying for the safe return of his brother. He was so intently looking out into space he was, he didn't even notice the arrival of Kendrix.  
  
P"Leo it's late. You should get some rest," she suggested.  
  
P"I couldn't sleep if I wanted. I'm too worried about Mike. I wish I knew what was going on." Leo said.  
  
P"Well, you don't know what's going on, so accept it." Kendrix replied harshly.  
  
PLeo looked surprised at the way she had replied, but he understood why. "I know there is nothing I can do. Doesn't stop me worrying, does it?" he said.  
  
P"No, but Mike can take care of himself and Dulcea is with him." Kendrix answered.  
  
P"Great Ms. Maturity." Leo said more sarcastic than intended.  
  
P"She might not be the most mature of people. But she still knows what she is talking about." Kendrix replied.  
  
P"I suppose so, I mean she is the Guardian of the Great Power. I'm probably worrying over nothing. Mike will be fine" Leo said.  
  
P"Right. That's a good attitude to take. Now you should get some rest." Kendrix said.  
  
PAllowing Kendrix to pull him up Leo followed her back into the flat, closing the door behind him.  
  
PAcross the distances of the time and space the Emperor sat and waited for news. He didn't have long to wait.  
  
P"Ah Obliterator, what news?" he asked.  
  
P"My Lord I successfully had the Galaxy Rangers beat. It was only that they retreated saved them from total oblivion." he answered.  
  
P"Exactly, you should have finished them off. Nevertheless the Magna Defender has left Earth with that brat Dulcea and gone to Phaedos for reasons that I cannot ascertain. However, I do sense a powerful presence there. It was very well hidden but not quite well enough. I don't know who they are, but I'm sure they will make their presence felt" the Emperor said.  
  
P"What of the Galaxy Rangers?" Obliterator asked.  
  
P"What of them? Kill them all" The Emperor answered.  
  
P"As you command, Emperor." Obliterator said.  
  
PThe following morning five of the Rangers gathered in the Power Chamber.  
  
PWhere's Adam?" Maya asked.  
  
P"He said he would be there if he was needed, he had things on today." Kai said.  
  
P"Filming I believe. The new TV series." Kendrix said.  
  
P"Rangers, Adam will be here if we need him. In the meantime you should prepare" Zordon said.  
  
P"Prepare for what, to get our asses kicked again?" Damon said sarcastically.  
  
P"Damon, don't say things like that" Kendrix said.  
  
P"Why? It's what happened yesterday." Damon protested.  
  
P"Oh no, he's back." Alpha said.  
  
PThen we'd better get out there and stop him." Leo said.  
  
P"Good luck Rangers may the power protect you." Zordon said.  
  
P"Ready? Go Galactic." Leo cried out.  
  
PWith that cry the five transformed into the Galaxy Rangers and teleported to Obliterators location.  
  
PBack on Phaedos Mike was now dressed in a plain black t-shirt and shorts.  
  
P"There are three trials you must face before you become once more mentally and physically attuned." Dulcea was saying.  
  
P"So, let's get on with it. What's first?" Mike asked impatiently.  
  
PPatience, the first test is a test of stamina. You must stand on that piece of wood for as long as you can." Dulcea stated.  
  
PMike shrugged and said. "Sounds easy enough".  
  
P"Y'know you would think so, but you have to carry these." Dulcea said indicating two large rucksacks that seemed full.  
  
PMike shook his head but without a word he picked up both packs and went to stand on the block of wood Dulcea had indicated. If he had paid a bit more of attention he would have heard Dulcea whisper. "Please fail."  
  
PStanding on the wood Mike raised the two packs and stood. Back on Earth the Rangers defended themselves against Obliterator who merely laughed at the feeble assaults.  
  
P"You Rangers are pathetic. You're skills are so bad that they are about as much as a condom machine in the Vatican." Obliterator said.  
  
PBefore he could utter another word the White Galaxy Ranger dropped in, feet first, knocking Obliterator off of his feet.  
  
P"Mind if I drop in?" Adam said. "Y'know, that was not a bad quote from a great TV series, but hearing you say it, makes me wish you hadn't. So I guess I'm going to have to twat, you like the smeghead you are." he finished.  
  
P"Adam, what are you talking about?" Maya asked confused.  
  
P"It's from a TV series. Providing we survive, I'll show it to you." Adam replied.  
  
PMaya smiled underneath her helmet and said. "Later".  
  
P"Okay, guys lets do this. Quasar Launchers, now." Adam cried.  
  
PWith that the six fired the launchers at Obliterator who briefly staggered but did not fall. "Transdagger star formation" Leo shouted. Moving into formation the Rangers fired at Obliterator who once again staggered and this time fell to one knee.  
  
P"Guys, while he's staggered let's call on the lights of Orion." Damon said.  
  
P"Too late, he bailed." Kai said indicating the spot where had been.  
  
P"Okay guys, lets get back to the Power Chamber." Adam said.  
  
PThen the six teleported away. Back on Phaedos Mike had been stood on the block for several hours, not noticing the packs he carried grew heavier as time wore on.  
  
PSo Mike, how are you feeling?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"Not bad, I'm starting a feel a little strain." Mike answered.  
  
P"Ignore the pain and focus on clearing your mind. Only by doing so can you achieve inner peace." Dulcea said.  
  
P"You try not focussing on the pain, when you are holding two heavy packs" Mike said.  
  
P"Focus." Dulcea insisted.  
  
PMike just nodded and she watched at the expression of pain vanished from his face and he seemed to find new strength. Then Dulcea increased the weight and with a loud thump the packs crashed to the floor. Placing an expression of disappointment on her face Dulcea turned to see Mike on his feet.  
  
PWell you suck, you couldn't hold them. Many others have managed it." Dulcea said.  
  
P"Thanks for the pep talk coach. For a second just before it became too much for me to hold I thought. I mean. I think I found my inner peace" Mike said.  
  
P"You still failed. Rest, the next trial is one of physical endurance. Remember, fail this trial, you fail it all." Dulcea said.  
  
P"Wait a minute. You never mentioned anything like that before." Mike said surprised.  
  
P"Whoops. Guess it slipped my mind. Anyway rest now. I'll be back." Dulcea said.  
  
PLeaving Mike, Dulcea stepped into the enclosure she had before.  
  
P"The first trial is complete. He failed" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Excellent. Did anything happen during the test?" The voice asked.  
  
P"Yes, he says and I felt this happen that he found his centre and for a few moments his spirit was healed." Dulcea answered.  
  
P"Perfect. He is finding his path. The next test should prove his undoing or maybe the return of his spirit." the voice said.  
  
P"I shall endeavour to make it most difficult for him." Dulcea said.  
  
PThe figure nodded and with that Dulcea left. Even as she left she was unaware that she was being watched and the watcher became even more curious as to who or what she was communicating with.  
  
PBack on Earth inside the Power Chamber, the Galaxy Rangers were talking with Zordon. "Zordon, how can we beat the guy if he keeps teleporting out?" Kendrix asked.  
  
P"I do not know Kendrix. Perhaps you should be quicker." Zordon answered.  
  
P"That's not helpful, Zordon." Adam said.  
  
P"I know Adam, but at the moment I am at a loss for a solution." Zordon replied.  
  
PAt that moment a ghostly figure entered the Power Chamber and hovered before Adam, who smiled in recognition at the figure before him.  
  
P"Sorry to drop in, but you're need back on the set" she said.  
  
P"You could have just used your communicator Rachel" Adam said.  
  
P"This was more fun" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Rachel, you should not use your powers in such a frivolous manner." Zordon said disapprovingly.  
  
PRachel just looked at Zordon and then turned her attention to Leo who was speaking. "Hey Rachel it's nice to see you. Although you're a lot less solid than last time I saw you."  
  
PAt that Rachel stuck out her tongue and replied. "If I can't make my astral self look how I used to, then what's the point?"  
  
PRachel was of course referring to the fact that although she was only now showing her pregnancy he astral projection was of her before her pregnancy.  
  
P"Well as much as this is a really interesting conversation which I hate to break up, I have to go. Rach, I will see you there." Adam said.  
  
PRachel nodded and here astral self faded away. Turning to face the other Rangers Adam said. "Contact me as soon as I'm needed." And with that he disappeared as well, teleporting out.  
  
P"Well, I guess it's just us then." Maya said.  
  
P"Adam will be here when we need him, so don't worry." Leo said.  
  
PMeanwhile back on Phaedos Mike was beginning his second and possibly final test. As Dulcea had explained to him it was simply a test of endurance and that was why he was running through the Neola Jungle. Beside him was Dulcea who looked totally at ease in their surroundings while Mike was drenched in sweat.  
  
PIn between gasping for breath Mike spat out. "How come you're not even sweating?"  
  
P"Long years of practise, I've done this before for the last several thousand years so I don't perspire anymore. I remember the first time I did it, I was so tired I couldn't move for a week" Dulcea said remembering.  
  
P"So, what is the purpose of this test? Just to see how I can endure?" Mike asked.  
  
P"Yes, but there are obstacles on the way ahead and you must complete the test in the time allotted or you will fail." Dulcea answered.  
  
P"Are you making this up as you go along?" Mike asked.  
  
P"Y'know, you could give me a little more respect. I am the Master Warrior around here." Dulcea said in her childlike voice.  
  
P"I would if you didn't keep adding things." Mike said sarcastically.  
  
PDulcea's response was cut off as she suddenly disappeared from view and Mike ground to a halt and turned back to see Dulcea was rapidly sinking.  
  
P"Mike, go on. If you don't, you'll fail the test. I can find my way out." Dulcea shouted.  
  
PAs she was she struggled falling further into the quicksand. Mike took a step away and started to turn back onto the path knowing he would fail the tests and then the voice in his head, the one he had been trying to silence for weeks, spoke and he turned back to the sinking Dulcea.  
  
P"Dulcea stop struggling. It will only drag you down faster. Can you get a hand free?" Mike asked.  
  
PDulcea nodded and with a little bit of effort, causing her to sink a bit further she pulled her arm free. Mike, edging forward, reached out for it and missed it by inches.  
  
P"Ah man, if I was my old self, I would have been able to grab your hand." Dulcea complained.  
  
P"Can't worry about that now. I'll be back, don't go anywhere." Mike said.  
  
P"Yeah, like I can." Dulcea said sarcastically.  
  
PSmiling at her reaction Mike turned and scoured the ground for a branch or anything he could use to reach Dulcea and then he saw a branch. Grabbing it he headed back towards Dulcea who by now was no longer visible. Cursing he grabbed the rope from his pack and tied it around his waist and then tying it to a tree trunk he moved into the quicksand. Even as he waded into it he could feel himself being sucked down. Bracing himself Mike shoved his hand into the sand and was rewarded by coming into to contact with something solid. Pulling hard he slowly freed Dulcea from the sand and then using the tied rope pulled the both of them free of the sand. Half carrying and half dragging her he fell to the floor gasping for breath. Waiting for a reaction from Dulcea he turned and stopped in surprise.  
  
P"Dulcea!" Mike shouted.  
  
PConcerned he leaned closer and then realised she wasn't breathing. Calling on his GSA medical training he started CPR and for several minutes he worked hard to help Dulcea and then with a cough Dulcea started to move.  
  
PLooking at Mike she said. "You saved my life. I thought I was going to die. "  
  
PFor Mike that was the first time Dulcea in all attempts to look older suddenly looked like the fifteen-year-old girl she now was. He did the only thing he could and hugged the girl as she cried.  
  
P"You've lost time on your test and you won't complete it in the allotted time." Dulcea said softly.  
  
P"It doesn't matter." Mike answered and was surprised he meant it.  
  
P"If you had left me you might have succeeded." Dulcea said.  
  
PMike was about to reply when suddenly he was back there. In the prison at the moment of his death and in that moment he realised that his greatest fear wasn't dying again. It was living and not making it count for something.  
  
P"Mike, are you okay?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"Yeah I am. I finally realised what it was making me feel this way. Twice I've died and both times my death made an impact. The first time Leo became the Red Ranger and helped stop Trakeena and the second time I save the Galaxy Rangers from being killed as well. I was so afraid that being alive meant that I would die again, that I forgot to live and make my life count for something as much as my deaths have. I guess that don't make sense." Mike said.  
  
P"It does to me and I'm glad you finally realised that. But you never did answer why you didn't complete the challenge?" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Because my life would have been meaningless if I had let you die. I have a duty to protect life, no matter what the cost to myself and that was the whole point of this exercise as you really never were in any danger." Mike stated.  
  
P"Err, quicksand. I was going to die, y'know." Dulcea said sarcastically.  
  
P"Perhaps, but I doubt your mysterious friend would have let that happen." Mike said.  
  
P"How did you know?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"I followed you and overheard you talking to someone. So, who are they?" Mike answered.  
  
P"He is a friend and a possible ally in our fight and also my master. Although I was manipulating the previous test, this one I didn't. The quicksand was the ultimate test to see if you could achieve clarity and peace, which you have." Dulcea answered.  
  
P"Just like that, I realise something and you think I'm ready to go back to who I was." Mike asked.  
  
P"Yes, while you are not fully healed, recovery has begun. With your friends you'll be okay, if you're willing to let them in" Dulcea replied.  
  
P"I guess I haven't been the easiest person to be around the last few months." Mike replied sheepishly.  
  
P"No, not really. Come on its time to go home. Your brother and friends need you." Dulcea said.  
  
PBefore Mike could ask the girl had teleported the two of them away. Back at the encampment the figure watched and smiled. Back on Earth the Rangers once more fought Obliterator and despite their earlier success, they were still finding it hard going against one of the Emperors most fearsome monsters.  
  
P"Why are you Rangers even bothering to show up? You've given it your all and still I push you away like you are nothing." Obliterator snarled.  
  
P"Guess what, we'll keep trying until we get it right." Leo said.  
  
PAs he said that he launched himself at Obliterator who simply swung and knocked the Red Ranger into a heap on the floor. Then he moved towards him and loomed over the fallen Ranger.  
  
P"At last the end is here. First you, Red Ranger and then the others. The time has come to meet your end." Obliterator said.  
  
PRaising his hand intending to finish off Leo, he was stopped when he was struck by several bursts of energy. He turned to see the Magna Defender standing there.  
  
P"Keep your hands off my little brother." Mike said.  
  
P"Ah Magna Defender. Just in time for me to eliminate you as well." Obliterator said.  
  
PBefore either could make a move the Emperor appeared in the sky and spoke. "Obliterator, leave them, let them go."  
  
P"But Master, I have them beaten and I can finish them off." Obliterator protested.  
  
P"Do as I say or else." the Emperor screamed.  
  
P"As you command, Emperor." Obliterator said as he disappeared.  
  
PWith his disappearance he left six very confused heroes wondering what was going on.  
  
P"Mike, you're here." Maya cried.  
  
P"Yep, I'm back and it looks like I was just in time as well." Mike said.  
  
P"So, did you complete the trials?" Leo asked.  
  
P"I failed them, but I did pass in a way. At least I'm on the way to feeling more like myself. Perhaps we should go to the Power Chamber and see if we can figure out what just happened." Mike said.  
  
PThe others nodded and then the six headed back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile in the nexus Obliterator approached his master.  
  
P"Emperor I demand to know why you recalled me, I could have destroyed them." Obliterator screamed.  
  
PThat was about as far as he got as the Emperor used his powers to slam the monster to the floor and he spoke. "You demand an answer. It is simple. You had them beaten and could have beaten them at anytime. I want them to live knowing that you are out there and that you can destroy them anytime you wish. I think that is a victory for us."  
  
P"You are extremely clever my master. Forgive my outburst." Obliterator said.  
  
PThe Emperor nodded and laughed as he contemplated his small victory. Back at the Power Chamber Zordon was explaining the same thing to the Galaxy Rangers.  
  
P"So this is great, he thinks we're sitting ducks for him. Why don't we just paint a bulls eye on our backs." Damon moaned.  
  
P"It doesn't matter Damon. If he thinks we're just going to roll over and die, then he is not thinking. He'll be back and when he does we'll be waiting and next time we'll take him down for good," Mike said.  
  
P"Right, divided we fall, united we stand" Leo said.  
  
P"Rangers, Obliterator may have not been defeated but you have achieved a victory and together the six of you will defeat him for good." Zordon said.  
  
PThe six nodded and then later Mike sought out Dulcea and found her sitting in a tree. Shouting to the girl she dropped down to the ground and joined him.  
  
P"Mike so what's up? I mean you asked to meet me and you were all y'know mysterious and such." Dulcea asked.  
  
P"It's about Trianna. Before we went to Phaedos we were talking and she said something and I think what she said is the reason she is so anti social and well. anti you" Mike explained.  
  
P"Go on. What's the reason then?" Dulcea asked her curiosity now piqued.  
  
P"She mentioned that she felt you, Justin and Dawn shouldn't be involved because you're still children and then she said that she didn't want another child's death on her conscious. I think something happened involving a child and that's why she is the way she is. I think if you talk to her, maybe you can help her," Mike said explaining further.  
  
PMe! Err in case you forgot she hates me. I mean, if it is as you say because she is reminded of a child who died then seeing the three youngest Rangers probably consistently remind her of it. And besides there are plenty of people who can talk to her. Why me?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"Because you wanted a purposes. I think you've found it. You might not look it anymore but you're wiser than any of the other Rangers and maybe that's your role, to help and guide us." Mike answered.  
  
P"You are not going to give up until I agree, are you?".  
  
pSeeing his nod Dulcea said. "Okay I'll give it a go, but after that I want another purpose".  
  
PAt that she giggled and Mike allowed a laugh to pass his lips. He knew he was healing and that he could help Trianna, but could he help Dulcea as well.  
  
The End 


End file.
